Quincy
Quincy is a City in the Commonwealth. Background Story Quincy was once the home of the second American President and a thriving trade town, unlike most pre-war towns Quincy after the Great War once again became a renowned settlement, with walls, stores, a blacksmith, and the full protection of the Minutemen. However it later came under threat from the Gunners, though easily repelled at first, thanks to Mama Murphy's foresight as well as the support of the Minutemen. Quincy later fell due to the betrayal of one of the Minutemen's own, Clint-Clint betrayed Quincy and the Minutemen for a better life as Commander of the division of Gunners that would soon occupy Quincy, the promotion was given by Captain Wes. Quincy would remain under Gunner control until the Sole Survivor arrives. Layout and City Parts The Highway is located at the back, near the right of it is the Quincy Church, and in front of it are stores, apartments and diners, directly in front of it is the control console which is used to activate the crane which allows a way up to the highway, surrounding all this are walls and watchtowers. Buildings * Quincy church. * Quincy Apartments * Quincy Diner. * Guns Guns Guns. * Quincy Pharmacy. * Quincy Liquors. * Grey Tortoise. * Quincy Police Station. * Empty apartments. Other Locations * Quincy Quarry Quests None. Main Quests None. Side Quests None. Notable Loot * Tessa's Fist (unique Raider Right Arm) - This can be looted from the body of Tessa, she is usually patrolling the ground of Quincy. * Randomly generated Power Armour pieces - They can be looted from the body of Tessa, provided you do not destroy them while fighting her. * Guns and Bullets Guns and Bullets (issue #5)- On the second story of the highway next to the terminal. Take the church up and follow the path west to the ramp leading up, then around the other side of the truck right at the ramp. * Nuka Cola Quantum - To the west of the church entrance to the overpass in the cooking area. * One Mini-Nuke - In the small wooden shack on the second story of the underpass. It should be located under the table with the radio and ammo box. * Good Intentions (a unique Laser Rifle) - Carried by Clint, who will be wearing mixed T-51/T-60 power armor minus helmet and can be found just past the ramp up to the second story of the overpass. He can occasionally be found out of the armor, mainly at night, at which point it can be stolen. If you can't find this on Clint check around the truck & trailer on the lower level of the freeway by the beds. Take the church up and follow the path west to the ramp leading up and the truck and trailer are in front of the ramp. * Mama Murphy's note - Building southeast of the church, on the upper floor, in the room before entering the balcony. * Mama Murphy's stash, a cooler containing a large number of chems, can be found on a balcony on the third floor of the gun shop. * Fat-Man - Can be looted from the corpse of Baker, he is usually located on the roof of the Quincy Church or in it. Inhabitants * Baker. * Clint. * Tessa. * Gunners. Factions Gunners. Pictures Quincy_RealWorld.jpg|Real World Picture of Quincy Trivia Category:Fallout 4 Location Category:Fallout 4 City